Megaman (Megaman Starsquadron)
In the universe of Megaman Starsquadron, a Megaman (pl. Megamen) is an armored living entity (usually a human) infused with Bioenergy capable of combat. Specifications Outfit The base component of a Megaman's outfit is a fullbody suit named the "Base Suit", which is made of a flexible spandex-like alloy that provides mobility and protection to the user, and features colored "stripes" usually found at the sides of the suits called "Biocircuits" that channel and process Bioenergy (akin to the circuits on a computer chip), powering the Megaman's entire outfit. Next, the Megaman is outfitted with the called "Bioarmor" that gives a Megaman special abilities sometimes based on the elements of nature. The Bioarmor is made from a special Biotitanium alloy, and it provides the protection the Base Suit alone cannot offer. The Bioarmor is made up of "Armor Modules", and these include pauldrons, chestplates, boots, wrist protectors and helmet, which designs and colors can change depending of the nature of the Bioarmor's abilities (e.g. reddish hues for fire-powered Bioarmors, blueish hues for water-powered Bioarmors). Megamen are able to interchange Bioarmors by switching between Biochips corresponding to these Bioarmors, but cannot change between between Base Suits unless he de-merges and changes his Bioterminal with another. The user can only use Bioarmors that are compatible with his or het Base Suit. Both the Base Suit and the Bioarmor are collectively known as a Megaman Suit. Weaponry Every Megaman is equipped with the "Megabuster", an important component when it comes to offensive power, in either the left or right hand (some Megamen are able to summon Megabusters in both of their two hands). The Megabuster can fire bullets of compressed Bioenergy, and can charge Bioenergy up for stronger blasts. The Megabuster also comes with the ability to change into an array of weapons and defense tools, known as collectively as "Megaarmament", including swords, shields, blasters and other weapons and tools, all accessible via "Battle Chips", special Biochips designed for combat. Some Megamen are able to utilize weapons designed for each Megaman Suit, such as a halberd for Megaman Thetis, kunai for Megaman Sagano, twin cannons for Megaman Vulcan, swords for Megaman Zeus, although these weapons do not replace the standart Megabuster each Megaman uses. Naming Each Megaman is identified by a "Megaman Identification Name" (MMIDN), composed by the prefix "Megaman" and the Megaman's corresponding codename, which can be either based on the names of mythological creatures (e.g. Zeus, Thetis, Vulcan), places (e.g. Sagano), or original names (which can be made up of other words, like "Starlight", or derived from other words, like "Ammethis"). Also, each Megaman is assigned a "Serial Code", made up of the prefix "MMUN" ('M'ega'M'''an '''U'nit 'N'umber) and a three number code assigned to each Megaman. Trivia *This series' Battle Chips serve the same function as the Battle Chips from the Battle Network series and the Battle Cards from the Starforce series. *The Bioarmor concept is inspired by both Kamen Rider Gaim's Arms system, the Noise Change system from MMSF3, the Tribe On system from MMSF2, and the Star Break system from MMSF1. *A detail worth noticeable is that, in this series, the word "Megaman" is spelled as one word and not as two separate words ("Mega Man") as used by most of the official canon material Capcom has released. Category:Megaman Starsquadron